The invention relates to an electrical component and preferably an electrical component having support means made from mainly iron-containing material, an electrical insulating layer and electric conductor means applied flat to said insulating layer, at least the insulating layer being fused or fired on the support. The invention further relates to a process for the production thereof to a component provided with thick-film resistors for heating purposes or the like.
So-called thick-film resistors or printed circuits normally have an insulating material support, e.g. based on aluminium oxide. It has also already been proposed to produce such components with supports made from metals or metal alloys. In one case, use was made of high-alloyed steels, e.g. stainless steel, which was provided with an insulating enamel coating, to which the printed circuit was applied. However, high-alloyed steels are not only very expensive, but also have a relatively low thermal conductivity. In addition, alkali constituents can diffuse from the enamel coating into the conductors and resistors located thereon, which is unacceptable in most fields of application.